wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Sapphiron (tactics)
This article is about the in-game raid boss. For character biography and Warcraft III appearances, see Sapphiron. }} Sapphiron is a gigantic undead dragon who guards the entrance to Kel'Thuzad's inner sanctum in Naxxramas. Attacks and abilities * Sapphiron is immune to frost spells. * Berserker enrage after 15 mins, making his Frost Aura do 600% damage. * Sapphiron will first take to the air 45 secs after engaging, then fire 5 Icebolts and 1 Frost Breath and land. After that, it will stay on the ground for 67 secs before flying up again and repeating the process. * Cleave - Your basic Frontal cleave, keep him faced away from the group. * Icebolt - Deals 2625-3375 frost damage, 10 yard splash radius, 25 second duration, stuns chosen target for 3 sec. Only occurs when Sapphiron is in the air. Appears to induce an iceblock-like effect with the functionality of the Mage's Ice Block spell; ie. you cannot take any action but are immune to attacks for the duration. Ice Bolt last for 22 secs. * Frost Breath - Slow-moving, wide-range "ice bomb" AoE attack. Sapphiron will "take a deep breath" after 5 Icebolts in the air. It can be resisted. Only happens when Sapphiron is in the air - he breathes a cloud of frost which floats slowly to the ground and explodes when it touches the ground, doing 75000-125000 damage in a 70 yard radius. Sapphiron will land after Frost Breath. It takes about 5-6 seconds to land. Its target is the middle of the room, not a specific person. Anyone who has been frozen by Icebolt will be immune to this. This attack cancels the Ice Block. Raid members can stand behind the Iceblocked individuals and will be considered out of LoS of the Frost Breath. * Frost Aura - Frost-damage DoT-type attack. 100 yard radius, damages afflicted targets for 600 frost damage every two seconds. Keeps applying. (Can be partially resisted) * Life Drain - 12 second duration, 100 yard range, curse-type. Drains 1750 to 2250 health and heals Sapphiron for 3500 to 4500 every 3 sec. Used every 24 secs as well. * Blizzard - Much denser and larger than normal Blizzard. Deals 3063 to 3937 damage every 2 sec. Slows movement speed by 65%, 15 sec duration. Drifts in directions very much like green outdoor dragon sleep cloud. (Binary spell - the damage can be resisted completely or not at all) Note that once Sapphiron goes below 10% health, he will not fly back up into the air. This is almost certainly to prevent any error with a corpse in the air that may be unlootable. However, he will life drain below 10% health, and if you have him at 10% health, it is likely you'll kill him anyway. Strategies *Stay out of the blizzard *Get behind the ice blocks so you don't die *Bring a lot of healers Sapphiron at level 70 *The Frostaura counts as Boss ability so you can't resist it at level 70! *The fight is possible with no frost resistance in the raid; it just needs to have good healers. Shaman healers are excellent for this fight. *Sapphiron still hits just as hard on the MT, due to mitigation from AC scaling with level. Loot Note: Sapphiron Drape is dropped by Onyxia and not by Sapphiron. Also Sapphiron's Wing Bone is sold by G'eras, not dropped by Sapphiron. External links * Bosskillers *Beta-Exploit Killshot from 8/19/06 *Sapphiron & Kel'Thuzad's Chamber video *Video kill of Sapphiron by Forlorn Legacy, US (Druid Perspective). *Video kill of Sapphiron by Forlorn Legacy, US (Paladin Perspective). *Sapphiron kill movie from Beyond Redemption guild. *Sapphiron kill movie from War Front, US (Warlock Perspective). Category:Dragons Category:Skeletons Category:Undead Dragons Category:Frost Wyrms Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Naxxramas